Alyssa Black, une fille pas ordinaire
by malfoy44
Summary: Réecriture d'Alyssa Black. La fille de Sirius Orion Black et de Tom Elvis Jedusor arrive à Poudlard. Entre amour, aventure et humour, votre santé mentale n'en resortira pas indemne...
1. Prologue : Où tout Commence

Bonjouur à tous... Ce prologue était déjà réecrit et posté dans l'ancienne version d'Alyssa Black, mais j'ai décidé de poster en une nouvelles histoires.

Je fais le Disclaimer une fois pour toutes :

¤ _Le monde d'Harry Potter n'est malheureusement pas à moi mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Il y aura quelques persos issus d'autres livres dont je dirais le nom lorsqu'il en sera question. Et tout les OC sont à moi, ainsi que la trame de cette fiction qui diffère des livres de Mme Rowling._

**Bonne Lecture =)**

P.S : Ne pas tenir compte des livres. La trame sera à peu près la même, mais il y aura beaucoup d'incohérences.

* * *

**Bêta-Readeuse :** DuncanHeart. Sankyû ^^

* * *

Alyssa Black, réécriture :

**Prologue :** Où tout commence...

POV Général.

_Nous sommes au temps où Tom Jedusor était encore à Poudlard, lorsqu'il ne se faisait pas encore appeler Lord Voldemort._

_Lors d'une nuit sans lune, alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et aux yeux vert glacial faisait des recherches pour vaincre la mort, à la Réserve, interdite aux élèves, il découvrit un livre très poussiéreux qui couinait faiblement en produisant un son plaintif. Intrigué, il fronça les sourcils et le retira de son emplacement. Le livre émit un long soupir de soulagement._

_Tom ouvrit le livre au hasard des pages et parcourut la page du regard. L'écriture était penchée et régulière, très soignée. L'encre verte brillante aux reflets changeants tira un faible sourire fier au jeune homme. Il allait refermer le livre, qui était apparemment un livre de potions, lorsqu'une recette plus ou moins sortant de l'ordinaire attira son attention._

**« _RECETTE POUR QUE DEUX HOMMES QUI S'AIMENT AIENT UN ENFANT_. »**

** « INGREDIENTS :**

- Une patte de Lézardimus complicatus

- Une goutte de salive de Draconus pimentatus maximmus

- Du sang de Gigantimus humanoïde extravertus

- Une pierre de lune

- Un bézoard

- Une griffe de Tigerus caninus maxima

- Une langue de Farfadetum malicius espieglimus

- Du jus de graine de Bubobulb

- Du pus de Bubobulb

- Deux cents grammes d'yeux de Scarabées

- Deux cent cinq millilitres de sirop de térébenthine

**TEMPS :**

Deux heures.

**DÉROULEMENT :**

Remplissez votre chaudron aux trois quarts avec de l'eau et faites-la bouillir à grand feu avant toute chose. Lorsque l'eau bout, baissez l'intensité du feu au minimum avant de râper la griffe de Tigerus caninus maxima pour en saupoudrer la préparation. Gardez-en une pincée pour la fin. Versez quinze millilitres de jus de graine de Bubobulb avant de rajouter la goutte de salive de Draconus pimentatus maximmus. Mélanger le tout dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre dix minutes exactement. La préparation devrait prendre une couleur bleutée si vous avez correctement suivi les instructions. Jetez la patte de Lézardimus complicatus avant de prendre la pierre de lune dans une pince et de la tremper deux minutes dans votre potion. Retirez-la et versez les deux cents grammes d'yeux de Scarabées après les avoir préalablement pilés en une fine poudre noire. Mélanger dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre pendant trois minutes. Laissez mijoter le tout trente minutes à feu doux avant de rajouter deux cent cinq millilitres de sirop de térébenthine et la pierre de lune. Coupez en fines lamelles la langue de Farfadetum malicius espieglimus pour ensuite la jeter dans la préparation. Versez le sang de Gigantimus humanoïde extravertus en faisant bien attention à ne pas mettre de gouttes autour du chaudron. Trempez le Bézoard dans le pus de Bubobulb avant de rajouter le tout dans votre préparation en touillant régulièrement pendant cinq minutes. Émincez la patte de Lézardimus complicatus avant d'en saupoudrer votre potion. Mélangez-le tout cinq minutes, trois fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre et une fois dans le sens opposé. Laissez bouillir votre potion à grand feu pendant vingt minutes avant de le baisser, et de laisser mijoter le tout pendant les quarante-cinq minutes restantes. **»**

_Il referma le livre, se disant que ça pourrait toujours servir et continua les recherches qu'il était venu faire. Son esprit rapide analysa toutes les possibilités de vaincre la mort et décida que les Horcruxes en étaient le meilleur moyen. Il repartit, satisfait, avec deux livres sous le bras. L'un contenant les informations qu'il désirait sur les Horcruxes, l'autre, rempli de recettes louches, mais tellement utiles._

_Plus tard, trente ans après qu'il soit devenu Voldemort, le si redouté Seigneur des Ténèbres, il fit prisonnier un individu tout à fait intéressant. Sirius Black, âgé de vingt-et-un ans et membre important de l'Ordre du Phénix, société secrète fondée par Dumbledore, ayant pour but de vaincre Voldemort. Sirius, Animagus non-déclaré, fouinait au Q.G de Voldemort pour trouver un moyen d'y faire pénétrer ses collègues aurors. Lucius Malfoy, le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le captura alors qu'il repartait. Il siffla et le pauvre Sirius fut entouré d'une vingtaine de Mangemorts, les fidèles de Voldemort, armés jusqu'aux dents._

_Sirius fut mené devant leur maître et celui-ci, après un bref regard à l'ancien Gryffondor, congédia ses fidèles. Lucius protesta mais dut s'incliner après un Doloris de la part de son seigneur._

_Une fois les Mangemorts partis, Voldemort observa Sirius qui, faussement décontracté, s'était adossé à un pilier de la salle et toisait son adversaire d'un air moqueur. Les yeux de Voldemort rougeoyèrent sous l'affront, mais il ne pipa mot. Il jeta Impero sur Sirius avant de lui ordonner de s'avancer. Sirius obtempéra. Á deux mètres du trône où était assis Voldemort, il s'arrêta. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva et descendit lentement les marches. Il voyait, dans les yeux de Sirius, la lutte qui se déroulait. Il essayait de contrer l'Imperium. Voldemort en rajouta une dose et la rébellion invisible s'arrêta, la volonté de Sirius étant mise hors circuit._

_Pendant deux mois, Voldemort garda Sirius prisonnier. Il le torturait de toutes les manières possibles. Seulement, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'attacha à sa victime. Ressortant le livre étrange de Poudlard, il concocta la potion. Il la fit boire à Sirius avant de s'unir à lui._

_Pendant les 9 mois qui suivirent, Sirius fut enfermé dans une chambre, délivré du sortilège de l'Imperium, mais incapable de sortir. Son ventre s'arrondissait jour après jour, et il fit semblant d'être sous le charme de Tom Jedusor en lui opposant des fausses impressions lorsque celui-ci fouillait son esprit. Au terme de la grossesse, Sirius mit au monde une ravissante petite fille qu'il prénomma Alyssa._

_Il s'en occupa pendant deux mois, puis, ayant retrouvé son apparence normale et son énergie, ainsi que sa baguette que Voldemort, trompé sur ses sentiments, lui avait remise, il planifia son évasion. Il prit un couffin dans lequel il installa Alyssa et auquel il jeta un sort pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, avant d'attacher le couffin sur son dos. Il sortit du manoir Jedusor en annonçant qu'il allait faire prendre l'air à Alyssa. Arrivé aux limites de la propriété, il cria "Je t'emmerde, Voldemort !" et se transforma en chien avant de courir vers la liberté._

_Après deux jours de course, un labrador noir arriva en vue de Godric's Hollow, épuisé, affamé et portant un bébé, lui aussi affamé, sur le dos. Il s'affala devant ce qu'il savait être une demeure incartable et attendit que les propriétaires de cette maison, à savoir Lily et James Potter, le découvrent. Il s'assoupit._

_Il se réveilla lorsqu'il entendit des pleurs discrets de sa petite fille qui était restée sur son dos. Jetant un regard à droite et à gauche, il se leva et se cacha derrière un buisson avant de se retransformer et de décrocher la petite Alyssa qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, mais sans faire aucun bruit. Il la sortit du couffin et la berça. Peu à peu, elle se calma, regardant son père en babillant joyeusement. Sirius esquissa un sourire amusé et tendre, qui se transforma en un sourire de pur bonheur lorsqu'il vit un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux noisette qui lui faisait signe de venir._

_Enjambant le buisson, il prit le couffin d'une main, sa fille dans son autre bras, et il courut vers son meilleur ami. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil inquiet autour de lui avant de le faire rentrer, et de rentrer à son tour, dans le manoir qui venait d'apparaître. Une fois à l'abri, Sirius déposa le couffin à terre et fit un grand sourire à son meilleur ami. Il le serra dans ses bras, heureux de le revoir, tout en faisant gaffe à ne pas écraser sa fille. James manifesta bruyamment sa joie de revoir son presque frère. Il s'extasia aussi devant la petite Alyssa. Cette dernière avait les traits de son père... enfin, les traits de Sirius Black. Sauf les yeux, ses yeux étaient noirs comme l'onyx, mais il y avait des tas d'étranges reflets colorés qui chatoyaient dans son regard._

_Intriguée par tout ce vacarme, Lily Potter, née Evans, sortit de la cuisine avec un petit garçon de deux mois dans les bras. Une expression de joie et de soulagement apparut dans ses yeux et sur son visage en retrouvant Sirius avec qui elle s'entendait bien, et qui avait disparu mystérieusement il y avait maintenant un an et deux mois. Elle passa le petit garçon, prénommé Harry, à James et serra chaleureusement le nouvel arrivant dans ses bras. Elle sourit tendrement devant Alyssa, et invita tout le monde à se rendre au salon._

_Une fois installé confortablement, Alyssa nourrie et endormie dans ses bras, Sirius entama son récit. Il n'omit rien. Ni le fait qu'il avait été privé de sa virilité pendant neuf mois, ni le fait qu'il avait été plus qu'intime avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ni le fait qu'il avait gueulé "Je t'emmerde, Voldemort !" avant de s'échapper définitivement. Il expliqua également qu'il avait pris Alyssa avec lui parce que, même si elle était issue de Voldemort, elle n'y était pour rien et méritait de vivre normalement... Ou du moins aussi normalement qu'elle le pourrait._

_Lily en avait les larmes aux yeux à la fin et James serrait les poings pour ne pas aller tuer Voldemort sur le champ. Sirius eut un bâillement et son ventre grogna. Lily mit la table puis Sirius mangea avec James et sa femme, avant qu'ils n'aillent tous se coucher, Sirius dans le sofa du salon, tenant Alyssa contre lui dans une étreinte protectrice._

_Le lendemain, Dumbledore, averti par James, arriva et salua Sirius avec bonne humeur et soulagement. Il s'était beaucoup inquiété de ce que Voldemort ferait à Sirius. Il baptisa Alyssa puis Sirius lui raconta son aventure._

_Le soir vint vite. Sirius, touchée par la confiance de son ami, accepta de devenir le parrain du petit Harry, et James, en retour, accepta d'être celui d'Alyssa. Lily se proposa pour être la marraine de la petite fille et Sirius accepta._

_Puis, un soir d'octobre, Voldemort arriva, prévenu par Peter Pettigrow (c'est fou ce qu'il porte bien son nom celui-là, il est petit et il est gros ^^) et tua James Potter avant de se tourner vers Lily. Il lui offrit une chance de vivre, mais Lily refusa de laisser son fils se faire tuer sous ses yeux et se sacrifia, offrant ainsi une protection ancestrale à son fils, un bouclier d'amour. C'est ainsi que, lorsque Voldemort lança le sort mortel au petit Harry Potter, âgé d'un an à peine, il fut mis en échec et son propre sort se retourna contre lui, le laissant dépourvu de vie, ou du moins, en partie._

_Tout le monde crut que Sirius était le Gardien du Secret des Potter alors il était forcément coupable, sauf que Sirius connaissait la vérité. Et quand il arriva aux ruines de la maison des Potter, il ne trouva qu'Harry, qui sanglotait tout seul. Une plaie luisante en forme d'éclair était dessinée sur son front. Sentant la rage l'assaillir, il chercha Pettigrow pour voir s'il allait bien. Il le trouva fier. Mais Pettigrow eut une lueur inquiète dans le regard en voyant Sirius, et il s'enfuit dans le Londres des Moldus. La haine prit possession de son cœur et il traqua Pettigrow jusqu'à une petite ruelle sombre et malodorante. Des personnes, des moldus, sortirent voir d'où provenaient les cris et les injures. Et là, un éclair violet éblouit les yeux du narrateur. Quand cela redevint visible, Sirius Black se tenait debout au milieu de miettes de moldus. Un doigt humain, celui de Pettigrow, gisait au sol à côté du sorcier. Il riait comme un dément. Mais d'un rire jaune. D'un rire nerveux, presque hystérique, évacuant la tension accumulée ces dernières heures._

_Les aurors arrivèrent et traînèrent un Sirius riant comme un malade, mais n'opposant aucune résistance, jusqu'à un camion moldu chargé de l'emmener à Azkaban, la prison sorcière gardée par les Détraqueurs, sans aucun jugement._

_Dumbledore confia Harry Potter à sa tante, Pétunia Dursley, anciennement Evans, et à son oncle, Vernon Dursley. Il chercha où Sirius avait bien pu mettre Alyssa et la trouva, endormie en suçant son pouce, devant une photo de James et Lily tenant Harry dans ses bras et souriant à l'objectif, à droite de Rémus qui faisait des signes de la main à l'appareil, lui-même à droite de Sirius qui portait la petite Alyssa dans ses bras et qui lui faisait des chatouilles. Sur la photo, tous étaient heureux et souriants. Et Alyssa dormait paisiblement, un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres, comme si elle avait joué avec son père qui l'avait chatouillée et fait rire aux éclats avant de s'endormir d'un coup._

_Il prit la petite fille dans ses bras et la confia à une famille moldue qui, il le savait, avait une petite fille qui possédait des pouvoirs magiques. Cette famille, c'est la famille Granger._

_Onze ans plus tard, les deux jeunes filles étaient comme sœurs et s'entendaient à merveille. Durant leur enfance, elles avaient fait nombre de bêtises ensemble. Elles furent surprises en voyant deux hiboux qui frappèrent au carreau de leur chambre. C'était ZE lettre. Celle qui leur annonçait qu'elles étaient des sorcières inscrites à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne._

_Hermione, car c'était son nom, et Alyssa allèrent acheter leurs affaires sur le Chemin de Traverse (La baguette d'Alyssa était en Bois de rose, 28.75 cm, avec une écaille de dragon et de l'essence de flamme de lion cracheur de feu mêlée à du venin de chimère. Le vendeur expliqua que la baguette avait son propre caractère), avant de se rendre à King Cross le 1er Septembre à onze heures pile. Ou plutôt à dix heures cinquante, le temps de trouver le train..._

* * *

Voilà ce Prologue =) Qu'en dites vous ?


	2. 1 : Arrivée dans un monde de fou

**Désolée d'avoir posté le mauvais chapitre avant... U_U**

**Merci toujours à DuncanHeart même si pour le moment, elle n'a guère de travail vu que ma version de Word est arrivée à expiration et que ma mère rechigne à acheter la clé de license...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Ah, et merci GEBC pour tex reviews :D**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : _Arrivée dans un monde de fou..._

**POV Alyssa.**

_10h50. Moi, Alyssa Black, je suis à la gare de King Cross avec Hermione Granger, ma presque sœur. On a chacune un chariot avec nos grosses valises noir qui contiennent nos affaires. Quelles affaires ? Bah, on est des filles, alors il s'agit de fringues, de maquillages et tout et tout... Ahah ! Vous y avez cru ? Et bah ce n'est pas ça ! Non, en fait, Hermione et moi on est des sorcières. Et dans nos valises, il y a des grimoires, des parchemins, des plumes, des ingrédients de potions, des fioles en cristal, un télescope, un chaudron repliable et une baguette magique._

_En ce moment, on cherche la voie 9 ¾. Il y a bien la voie 10 et la voie 9, mais au milieu, il n'y a qu'une barrière. Tout à coup, alors que je cherchais désespérément la voie 9 ¾, une famille de rouquin accompagné d'un petit brun à l'air halluciné franchissent la barrière qu'on observait tout à l'heure. Je donnais un coup de coude à Hermione et je lui dis :_

**- J'ai trouvé la voie 9 ¾.**

**- C'est vrai ? Où ça ?**

**- Juste là...**

_Je lui montrais la barrière. Elle fit la moue. Je vérifiais que mon chat, Démoniak, était bien installé sur ma valise et, faisant attention à ce que personne hormis Hermione ne me voie, je fonçais vers la barrière. L'idée que je m'étais trompé m'effleura un instant, mais je la repoussais fermement et je fermais les yeux, m'attendant à moitié à l'impact. Je sentis un bref contact avec une matière...bizarre. Je dirais que ça fait comme si on traverse me rideau d'eau d'une cascade. J'ouvris les yeux lorsque je ne sentis plus rien et que j'entendis un brouhaha s'élever. Je venais de trouver la voie 9 ¾._

_Je me retournais et attendis Hermione. Elle ne tarda pas à arriver, les yeux fermement clos. Elle sursauta quand je posais ma main sur son bras. Je lui souris et elle murmura un "Bravo 'Lyssa" l'air impressionné._

_Accompagnée d'Hermione, je rentrais dans le train rouge et noir qui soufflait une fumée blanche et épaisse. On chercha un instant un compartiment vide. On finit par le trouver vers le milieu du train. On déposa nos valises dans le filet, avec pas mal de soucis parce qu'ils étaient placés vachement haut._

_Le train démarra. Hermione parla d'une voix anxieuse de ce qui allait se passer une fois là-bas. Elle n'en savait pas plus que moi pour une fois. Elle commençait sérieusement à me stresser. Nan, faut pas croire, je l'aime mon Hermione, mais il y a des fois où elle me tape sur les nerfs. J'allais lui sortir une remarque de mon cru mais la porte qui s'ouvrit la fit taire, m'épargnant de la vulgarité inutile. Un jeune garçon assez rond, mais à l'air jovial et sympathique entra. Il avait l'air ennuyé. Je lui dis gentiment :_

**- Salut ! Je m'appelle Alyssa Black et voici Hermione Granger. Tu as besoins de quelque chose ?**

_Il nous regarda un instant avant de sourire et de répondre :_

**- Salut ! Je suis Neville Londubat. Je... J'ai perdu mon crapaud, Trevor. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ?**

_Hermione lui rendis son sourire et lui répondit que non, malheureusement. Elle se proposa de l'aider à le chercher. Il accepta avec plaisir. C'est donc accompagné d'Hermione que Neville ressortit du compartiment. Soupirant, je me demandais ce que j'allais faire. D'après ce que j'avais compris des discussions entre les élèves, le trajet allait durer toute la journée. Je regardais un moment par la fenêtre, observant le paysage sans grand intérêt, et, au moment où, perdu dans ma somnolence, j'allais m'endormir, la porte s'ouvrit._

_Croyant que c'était Hermione qui revenait, je gardais les yeux fermés et je demandais :_

**- Alors, il l'a retrouvé son crapaud ?**

_S'en suivit un long silence qui me fit douter de ma certitude selon laquelle c'était Hermione. Je rouvris doucement les yeux, appréhendant à peine ce que_ _j'allais voir. Avec la chance que j'ai ce serait des septièmes années qui aimaient faire chier les premières années._

_Et bah même pas... Il s'agissait de quatre garçons à l'air sûr d'eux. Comme ils ne parlaient pas, se contentant de m'examiner, je me calais bien confortablement dans mon siège et j'en fis autant. Ces quatre garçons étaient plus grands que moi par la taille. Ils devaient faire environs 1m50 alors que je n'en faisais que 1m38. Il y en avait deux qui ressemblait à des gorilles, aussi trapu et bavard que ces pauvres bêtes, ainsi que deux autres, plutôt canon. Je décidais d'observer plutôt les deux canons._

_L'un d'eux était brun, plutôt pas mal, avec des cheveux courts hérissés sur la tête maintenus par du gel. Il avait les yeux d'un vert glacial. Ses lèvres, plutôt gourmandes, s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur quand il vit que je le dévisageais. Sa peau mate témoignait de sa double nationalité. Il devait être Anglo-Italien._

_Le second était blond platine avec les cheveux plaqués sur la tête comme un fils à papa... En plus canon. Ses lèvres étaient fines et bien dessinées, leur couleur rouge sang contrastait avec la pâleur de son teint. Ses yeux, gris acier, ne laissaient paraître aucune émotion. Il était du reste bien fait de sa personne et conscient de l'être. Il remarqua à son tour que je le regardais et il m'adressa un sourire narquois._

_Son regard froid captura le mien. Il présenta d'abord ses potes, les deux gorilles se nommaient respectivement Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, tandis que le métissé s'appelait Blaise Zabini. Il dit lui-même porter le doux et respectable nom de Draco Malfoy._

**- Hum... Enchantée (quoique...). Je suis Alyssa Black.**

_Malfoy eut un ricanement méprisant._

**- Black... Rien que ça... Pourtant, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi. Or les Black sont des gens respectable, bien que l'un de leur rejeton ait mal tourné.**

**- Et alors... Je t'ai fait une remarque sur ton nom moi ? Pourtant, y a de quoi !**

_Le métissé calma son pote avant de m'adresser la parole. Sa voix grave et chaude me fit frissonner._

**- Comment s'appellent tes parents ?**

**- Aucune idée. J'ai été adopté.**

**- Ah...**

_Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Hermione, accompagné de Neville, revenait avec un grand sourire. Sûre qu'elle avait réussit à retrouver le crapaud de Neville. Mais son sourire s'évanouit à la vue des occupants de notre compartiment. Neville fila en douce et alla se chercher un endroit où il n'aurait pas d'emmerde. Malfoy lâcha de nouveau un ricanement méprisant._

**- Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas la sang-de-bourbe qui traînait avec le "parfait Potter" et avec son copain le traître à son sang ?**

**- Taggle Malfoy !**

_Oh ! J'en restais bouche bée. Hermione, ma presque sœur qui ne disait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre venait de... de prononcer ma phrase favorite ! Je n'en revenais pas. Hermione passa devant eux et s'assit à côté de moi sans un regard pour les mecs, mais avec une moue hautaine que je ne lui connaissais pas. Elle commença à me parler sans plus faire attention à Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle. Je lui répondis machinalement, toujours sous le choc de la métamorphose mentale de celle que je considérais avant comme une sainte. Waw... Son image de parfaite jeune fille raisonnable et responsable venait d'en prendre un sacré coup._

_Au moment où les garçons allaient quitter le compartiment, elle lança d'une voix dédaigneuse :_

**- Au fait, qu'est-ce que les parfaits fils à papa viennent faire dans le compartiment d'une "humble sang-de-bourbe" ?**

_Ce fut Malfoy qui répondit. Toujours aussi arrogant et sûr de lui._

**- On venait voir si... Black... avait l'heure. Mais on n'imaginait pas qu'une pitoyable sang-de-bourbe inférieur y viendrait.**

**- Bon, Draco, j'ai faim moi....**

_J'esquissais un sourire amusé. L'un des gorilles était apparemment très préoccupé par son estomac. Malfoy eut un reniflement insultant envers Hermione et sortit du compartiment accompagné des deux gorilles. Zabini resta un instant le temps de me souffler à l'oreille :_

**- T'inquiètes, il est un peu sur les nerfs, c'est la rentrée, d'habitude, il est pire que ça...**

_Là, je souris franchement. Il me plaisait bien ce mec. Il déposa une bise sur ma joue et s'en alla à son tour._

_Une fois que les garçons furent partit du compartiment, l'air sûre d'elle d'Hermione s'évanouit et, anxieuse, elle me demanda si ça allait._

**- Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?**

**- Bah... Ces mecs-là... ils ne sont pas net... Ce sont des fils de mages noirs... Pas le genre à fréquenter si tu vois ce que je veux dire...**

**- Ah bon... Si tu le dis...**

_Hermione allait annoncer quelque chose quand un des rouquins qui était sur le quai tout à l'heure et le petit brun à lunette qui était avec eux entrèrent. Ils avaient l'air furax. Hermione les présenta :_

**- 'Lyssa, voici Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter. Les gars, je vous présente Alyssa Black.**

_Elle se tourna vers moi et m'expliqua comment elle les connaissait._

**- Je cherchais Trevor avec Neville et je suis tombé sur eux.**

**- Ok...**

_Pendant qu'Hermione parlait, ou plutôt les assommaient avec ses réflexions du genre "avez-vous ouvert vos livres ? Moi, j'ai tout lu ! Oh, comme je suis impatiente de commencer les cours !" Pour une fois qu'elle s'était trouvé quelqu'un d'autre que moi, je ne m'en plaignais pas. Mais si, je l'aime mon Hermione ! Mais qui aime bien châtie bien... J'adore ce dicton !_

_Après une demi-heure difficile pour les deux garçons, Hermione se leva et dit :_

**- Bon, je vais voir Neville et chercher des informations qui me manquent à propos de l'histoire de la magie... Á tout à l'heure 'Lyssa, Harry, Ronald...**

_Potter, Weasley et moi, on répliqua en même temps d'une même voix faussement enjouée :_

**- Á tout' !**

_Elle partit et les deux garçons entamèrent une discussion où je ne compris strictement rien, et apparemment, vu la tête de Potter, je n'étais pas la seule. Apparemment le Weasley s'efforçait d'expliquer ce qu'était le monde de la magie. Il raconta un truc à propos de la célébrité de Potter, ce dont je ne savais absolument rien. Puis, il prononça le nom de Sirius Black. Ça me fit tiquer et je dressais l'oreille._

**- ...il paraît qu'il est le meurtrier de tes parents. Il était, à ce que j'ai compris, leur gardien du secret. On dit qu'il a vendu la mèche à tu-sais-qui. Il aurait aussi tué pleins de moldus d'une façon abominable et il aurait tué l'un de ses meilleurs amis, un gars appelé Peter Pettigrow. Le ministère n'a retrouvé qu'un doigt du malheureux. Tu te rends compte ? Les pauvres parents qui n'avaient qu'un doigt de leur fils à enterrer !**

_J'étais figé sur place... C'était qui ce Sirius Black à part un meurtrier ? J'espère que ce n'était pas mon père.... La honte d'avoir un père criminel. J'intervins alors que le rouquin allait enchaîner sur un autre sujet :_

**- Excuse-moi, mais... Il y a combien de Black, à part Sirius Black ?**

_Il me regarda les yeux ronds, comme s'il avait oublié que j'étais là... Ce qui devait être le cas..._

**- Bin... Il y a Sirius Black, Bellatrix Lestrange, anciennement Black, Narcissa Malfoy, anciennement Black, Régulus Black, Andromeda Black et je crois que c'est tout...**

_Je fis le compte mentalement. 5 Black étaient susceptibles d'être l'un de mes parents... Mais en même temps, les deux déjà mariées, je pense que je devrais pouvoir les éliminer. Reste 3. Je remerciais Weasley avant de me plonger dans une intense réflexion. Dont Weasley me tira presque aussitôt._

**-Régulus Black est mort un an après avoir rejoins tu-sais-qui. Il y a 20 ans de cela.**

_Donc, plus que 2 Black susceptible d'être mon père ou ma mère._

**- Merci...**

**- De rien. Mais...Pourquoi tu t'intéresses aux Black ?**

**- Bah... Je recherche des membres de ma famille. Mes parents.**

**- Ah... Oui c'est vrai que ton nom de famille c'est Black... M'est avis que tu peux éliminer Andromeda. C'est une femme et en général, c'est le nom de famille de l'homme que portent les enfants. En plus, elle est mariée avec un né-moldu. D'ailleurs, d'après ma mère, ça avait fait scandale à l'époque...**

**- Ah... Donc, si j'ai bien suivi mon raisonnement, je suis la fille d'une inconnue et de Sirius Black. Oh my god, je suis la fille d'un meurtrier... Oh shit ! Ah mais en fait c'est plutôt cool...**

**_Le Weasley me regarda bizarrement, comme si tout un coup, j'étais devenue une dangereuse meurtrière moi-même. Je haussais les épaules et je tournais mon regard vers le paysage défilant. Je fus sorti de ma contemplation par une annonce bruyante dans le couloir._**

**- Qui veut des bonbons ? Chocogrenouille... Dragée surprise de Bertie Crochu... Fondants du chaudron, très fondant... Plume en sucre... Tout un tas de sucreries pas chères et très bonnes !**

_En entendant le mot sucrerie, mes oreilles se mirent en mode "écoute intensive" et je tournais mon regard vers la porte. Le Potter s'était levé et prenait des bonbons. Le rouquin regardait avec envie, mais il ne prenait pas grand-chose, sans doute par manque d'argent. Le brun paya beaucoup de friandises et en offrit au rouquin. Je me levais à mon tour et, avec l'argent moldu qu'on avait converti à Gringott, la banque des sorciers, j'en achetai une bonne poignée. Ça avait l'air super appétissant._

_En me rasseyant, j'ouvris une boîte de chocogrenouille et j'eu la surprise de voir une grenouille vivante en sortir et sauter sur la fenêtre. Je sursautai, surprise, puis, le visage empreint d'une résolution infaillible, je pris ma baguette et je l'agitai en direction de la grenouille en disant d'un ton sec et décidé :_

**- Ici !**

_Á ma grande surprise, la grenouille fut attirée vers moi. Je la pris et l'engouffrai dans ma bouche. Je me rassis et je perçu les regards étonnés des deux garçons._

**- Quoi ?**

_Weasley balbutia un truc genre "non, rien" et je haussai une fois de plus les épaules. Hermignonne chérie revint, l'air réjouit, et s'installa à côté de moi en babillant comme une gamine de 18 mois, mais avec plus de vocabulaire que "areuh". Elle me racontait ce qu'elle avait appris sur Poudlard. Les garçons me regardèrent, l'air compatissant, tandis que je hochais la tête de temps en temps en disant "hum... ok..." comme si j'écoutais._

_Lorsque je regardai ma montre, je me rendis compte qu'il ne restait que 10 minutes de trajet. Je pris mon uniforme et j'allai aux toilettes pour me changer, suivi de peu par Hermione. En chemin, on croisa Malfoy, que j'ai surnommé Ken, et Zabini, que je surnommai le Gigolo étant donné qu'il avait des origines italiennes et qu'il promettait d'être un tombeur, déjà à voir par les sourires ravageurs qu'il lançait à la gente féminine. Il me sourit aimablement tandis que Malfoy passa la tête haute sans se préoccuper de nous. J'émis un ricanement provocateur, ne pouvant résister à l'envie de le charrier. Á mon grand désespoir, il ne releva pas._

_Après s'être changées, Hermy et Moi (avec un grand M comme Magnifique, Majestueuse, Magistrale...) nous sortîmes des W.C étroit et on allait retourner dans notre compartiment quand Herm' se cogna à une brunette de notre âge à l'air dédaigneux._

**- Non, mais tu ne peux pas faire attention ?! Saleté de sang-de-bourbe !**

_Comme Hermione ne répliquais pas, je décidais de le faire à sa place._

**- Et tu t'es vue toi ?**

**- Qui t'es toi d'abord ?**

**- Alyssa Black. Sans doute la fille de Sirius Black. Et si tu cherches les emmerdes, tu sais qui chercher...**

**- Non, mais qu'est-ce que t'a à me parler là !**

**- Bin, je réponds à ta stupide provocation. Vu que tu n'as pas l'air très intelligente, je pense pouvoir gagner rapidement.**

**- Et pourquoi je te prie ?**

**- Ah, parce que tu me prie ? Eh bin, je suis plus imposante que je ne le pensais... De quoi gonfler mon ego...**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à me faire chier là !**

**- Oh, tu sais utiliser des gros mots ? Très bien, continue d'enrichir ton vocabulaire. Maintenant, Taggle et laisse nous passer. Viens 'mione.**

_Sans me préoccuper plus de la fille brune et chiante, je passais devant elle la tête haute et Hermione, morte de rire, me suivi._

_Le train s'arrêta et on retrouva Potter et Weasley ainsi que Malfoy, Zabini et la brunette. Alors qu'Hermione parlait avec Londubat, je tournais mon regard vers le lac. Il pleuvait donc on ne voyait pas grand-chose. Une voix de basse, rauque, domina le brouhaha ambiant :_

**- Les premières années ! Par ici !**

_La voix provenait d'une espèce de géant. Première année... Ça doit être nous... Je me dirigeais vers un... un embarcadère. Ah... On va traverser ce lac en bateau ? Chouette ! J'attrapai Hermione par le bras et on s'installa dans une barque. Londubat, Potter et Weasley nous rejoignirent. Le géant fit un signe et les barques s'avancèrent, comme par magie._

_Après dix minutes d'une traversée éprouvante, on débarqua enfin. Hermione avait moitié le mal de mer, le géant avait trouvé Trevor le crapaud de Londubat qui s'était encore échappé, et deux gosses, un gars et une fille, avaient basculé par-dessus bord._

_Nous entrâmes dans le hall du château et le géant s'en alla. Ken tentait de faire amis-amis avec Potter tandis que j'observais tout ce petit monde._

_Une femme, coiffé avec un chignon austère, arriva et nous toisa d'un air sévère. On dirait une chouette avec ses lunettes._

**- Je suis le professeur McGonagall. Je suis la directrice adjointe de cet établissement. Je suis également professeur de Métamorphose. Pour l'instant, vous aller me suivre pour votre répartition.**

_Wouah ! Elle avait réussi à dire tout ça d'un ton strict. Chapeau. On dirait une Hermione plus âgée... Nan vraiment, c'est amical vous savez ? Enfin, fraternel quoi..._

_On entre dans la Grande Salle. En voilà une qui porte bien son nom... Immense, avec un plafond magique. On dirait le ciel. Il y a plein d'étoiles... Et en dessous, des chandelles allumées qui flottent au-dessus des élèves. Quatre grandes tables avec pleins d'élèves. Il y en a qui ont un uniforme rouge et or, la table la plus près de nous, d'autre ont un uniforme bleu et bronze, d'autre encore sont vêtus de jaune et noir tandis que les derniers arborent les couleurs vert et argent. Ken et le Gigolo regardent avidement la table des vert et argent. Enfin surtout Ken. Le Gigolo, lui, se contente de fixer les élèves (ou plus précisément les filles) de cette table._

_La chouette avance et parle :_

**- Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous viendrez ici et vous mettrez ce chapeau sur votre tête. Pour l'instant, écoutons sa chanson.**

_Un chapeau qui parle ? Nan, mais c'est quoi ce monde de dingue ?! Hey ! Le chapeau, il parle !_

**« _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_**

_**Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit**_

_**Je veux bien me manger moi-même**_

_**Si vous trouver plus malin qu'moi.**_

_**Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides**_

_**Font pâl'figure après de moi**_

_**Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,**_

_**Chacun se soumet à mon choix.**_

_**Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête**_

_**Le choixpeau à toujours raison**_

_**Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête**_

_**Pour connaître votre maison.**_

_**Si vous allez à Gryffondor**_

_**Vous rejoindrez les courageux,**_

_**Les plus hardis et les plus forts**_

_**Sont rassemblé en ce haut lieu.**_

_**Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,**_

_**Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal**_

_**Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler**_

_**Et leur patience est proverbiale.**_

_**Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi**_

_**Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être**_

_**Là-bas sont des érudits**_

_**Qui ont envie de tout connaître.**_

_**Vous finirez à Serpentard**_

_**Si vous êtes plutôt malin,**_

_**Car ceux-là sont de vrai roublards**_

_**Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.**_

_**Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant**_

_**Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein**_

_**Tu seras en de bonnes mains**_

**_Car je suis un chapeau pensant ! _»**

_J'en reste stupéfaite. Un chapeau qui parle... Je veux le même ! Bon, bref, en tout cas, tout le monde applaudit. Je fais comme eux, bien que rapidement. La chouette commence son appel :_

*** Abbot, Hannah !**

**~ POUFSOUFFLE ! Cria le choixpeau**

*** Al'Meara Ninaeve !**

**~ SERDAIGLE !**

*** Al'Thor Rand !**

**~ GRYFFONDOR !**

*** Al'Vere Egwene !**

**~ SERDAIGLE !**

*** Aybara, Perrin !**

**~ GRYFFONDOR !**

*** Black, Alyssa !**

_Le choixpeau eut beaucoup de mal à se décider. Finalement, Il m'envoya à :_

**~ GRYFFONDOR !**

*** Bones, Susan !**

**~ POUFSOUFFLE !**

*** Boot, Terry !**

**~ SERDAIGLE**

*** Brocklehurst, Mandy !**

**~ SERDAIGLE !**

*** Brown, Lavande !**

**~ GRYFFONDOR !**

*** Bulstrode, Millicent !**

**~ SERPENTARD !**

*** Cauthon, Matrim !**

**~ GRYFFONDOR !**

*** Crabbe, Vincent !**

**~ SERPENTARD !**

*** David, Lia !**

**~ GRYFFONDOR !**

*** Dawson, Hector !**

**~ SERPENTARD !**

*** Finch-Flechtley, Justin !**

**~ POUFSOUFFLE !**

*** Fournier, Teddy !**

**~ GRYFFONDOR !**

*** Gagnons, Émilie !**

**~ SERPENTARD !**

*** Goyle, Gregory !**

**~ SERPENTARD !**

*** Granger, Hermione !**

**~ GRYFFONDOR !**

*** Gryffin Ann-Lys**

**~ GRYFFONDOR !**

*** Heffort, Lydia !**

**~ SERPENTARD !**

*** Idéel, Séléné !**

**~ SERPENTARD !**

*** Javoine, Lanfear !**

**~ SERPENTARD !**

*** Kaith, Rahvin !**

**~ SERPENTARD !**

*** Keita, Semhirage !**

**~ SERPENTARD !**

*** Kiray, Graendal !**

**~ SERPENTARD !**

*** Leita, Asmodean !**

**~ SERPENTARD !**

*** Leitha, Sammael !**

**~ SERPENTARD !**

*** Londubat, Neville !**

**~ GRYFFONDOR !**

*** MacDougal, Morag !**

**~ POUFSOUFFLE !**

*** Mandragoran Al'Lan !**

**~ POUFSOUFFLE !**

*** Malfoy, Draco !**

**~ SERPENTARD !**

*** Moon, Marianne !**

**~ SERDAIGLE !**

*** Nott, Lucas !**

**~ SERPENTARD !**

*** Parkinson, Pansy !**

**~ SERPENTARD !**

*** Patil, Padma !**

**~ SERDAIGLE !**

*** Patil, Parvati !**

**~ GRYFFONDOR !**

*** Perks, Sally-Anne !**

**~ SERDAIGLE !**

*** Potter, Harry !**

**~ GRYFFONDOR !**

*** Taim, Mazrim !**

**~ GRYFFONDOR !**

*** Temapon, Logain !**

**~ GRYFFONDOR !**

*** Trakand, Elayne !**

**~ POUFSOUFFLE !**

*** Trakand, Gawyn !**

**~ GRYFFONDOR !**

*** Trakand, Galaad !**

**~ GRYFFONDOR !**

*** Turpin, Lisa !**

**~ POUFSOUFFLE !**

*** Ward, Moiraine !**

**~ POUFSOUFFLE !**

*** Weasley, Ronald !**

**~ GRYFFONDOR !**

*** Xyfon, Elaida !**

**~ POUFSOUFFLE !**

*** Zarine, Faile !**

**~ POUFSOUFFLE !**

*** Zeive, Alanna !**

**~ POUFSOUFFLE !**

*** Zabini, Blaise !**

**~ SERPENTARD !**

_Á chaque fois qu'un élève était envoyé dans une maison, la table correspondante applaudissait bruyamment. Une fois la répartition terminée, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et prononça deux mots : « Bon Appétit !!! » Tout le monde applaudit et les assiettes se remplirent de délicieuses victuailles. Miam ! =)_

* * *

Et voilà, c'est le bon chapitre là ^^

Enfin, j'espère x'D

Bisous.


	3. 2 : Première année riche en évenement !

****

Coucou =D

Me revoilà pour un autre chapitre d'Alyssa Black. J'ai décidé de détailler ces années au lieu de passer directement comme je l'ai fait la première fois... L'action véritable ne viendra donc que... Dans beaucoup de chapitre x'D.

En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et... ça doit être tout. ^^

P.S : Ne pas tenir compte des livres. La trame sera à peu près la même, mais il y aura beaucoup d'incohérences.

Merci à DuncanHeart de relire et corriger cette fic =D

* * *

**Résumé :** _Alyssa Black, la fille de Sirius Black, fait son entrée à Poudlard avec sa soeur adoptive, une certaine Hermione Granger. Elle est envoyée à Gryffondor où elle fait la connaissance de quelques personnes digne d'intérêt. Ah, et elle a rencontré un petit groupe de serpentard que nous connaissaons bien._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :** ...et première année riche en événements. {**_Partie 1_**}

_Après avoir engouffré énormément de nourriture, je m'adosse à ma chaise en soupirant de plaisir. Les préfets se levèrent et, après un discours du Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, ils emmenèrent les premières années jusqu'aux salles communes. Celle des Gryffondor, c'est derrière un portrait représentant une grosse dame. Le mot de passe, c'est "Caput Draconis"._

_Le lendemain, dès l'aube, je me réveillais lors du contact avec un oreiller._

**- 'Mioneuh !**

**- Debout ! Premier jour de cours, il faut être à l'heure !**

_Pour toute réponse, je grognai et je rabattis ma couette sur ma tête. Il y eut un courant d'air, et ma couette se retrouva par terre._

**- Hermione Granger ! Je vous déteste !!!**

_Elle ne répliqua rien et partit en riant. Je grommelai des insultes et je me levai de mauvaise grâce. Après un passage éclair dans la douche, je descendis à mon tour, habillée à la va-vite de mon uniforme tout neuf. Hermione s'était assise près du rouquin et du brun de la veille. J'allais m'asseoir près d'elle avec un air sombre. J'suis pas du matin, moi ! Quelle idée de commencer les cours à neuf heures trente, hein ?_

_Hermione me fixait avec humour tandis que je lui lançais un regard menaçant. Un grand rouquin, probablement de la famille du Weasley d'hier, s'approcha de la table avec une liasse de feuilles. Aidé d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, il distribua les feuilles à tous les élèves. Comme on était au bout de la table, il arriva vers nous en dernier. Il tendit celui d'Hermione, celui du rouquin et du brun, puis, alors qu'il ne lui restait que quatre feuilles dans la main, deux autres rouquins (Au secours ! Une invasion de carottes !), des jumeaux, et un jeune homme noir avec des dreadlocks arrivèrent vers nous, en souriant au grand rouquin portant le P en or rutilant, l'insigne des Préfet-en-Chef, et au petit rouquin ami avec le brun. _

_Hermione avait pris son emploi du temps et m'avais glissé un "_**Tu me rejoindras, OK ?**_" auquel j'avais acquiescé. J'attendais patiemment en mâchonnant allègrement le pauvre petit pain au chocolat qui ne m'avait rien fait, pour ne pas avoir les mains qui tremblent. Non, je n'ai pas du tout peur, je ne suis absolument pas angoissée à l'idée de faire de la magie pour la première fois aujourd'hui même, je n'ai peur de rien, je suis invincible ! (Youps... Excusez-moi, je suis partie dans un petit délire de dédoublement de personnalité. J'vous avais pas dit ? Je suis une schizophrène avec délires paranoïaques et psychotiques...) Enfin, tout ça pour dire que j'étais en train de torturer un pauvre petit bout de viennoiserie pour tromper ma pe... Heum... pour tromper mon ennui._

_J'étudiais machinalement le visage des jumeaux. Ils étaient absolument identiques... mais je remarquais que l'un d'eux avait une fossette, pratiquement invisible pour quiconque n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. Ils avaient des yeux d'une couleur émeraude absolument envoûtante. Leurs cheveux étaient d'un genre coiffés-... décoiffés. Alors que je détaillais le reste de leurs corps - ils avaient le chemisier entrouvert et la cravate dénouée - l'un d'eux, celui à la fossette, tourna ses yeux verdoyants vers moi, mais je ne m'en rendis pas compte au début. Il eut un sourire malicieux que je ne vis pas, et laissa son frère et le noir aux dreadlocks agacer le Préfet-en-Chef. Il s'assit juste à côté de moi, mais j'étais dans mes pensées, ne regardant plus vraiment les rouquins._

**- Alors, on rêvasse devant les dieux de Poudlard ?**

_Surprise, je tournais les yeux vers lui, et je captais une lueur malicieuse dans son regard ainsi que son sourire amusé. Je produisis une réponse très évoluée et très sensée :_

**- Gné ?**

_Il ricana gentiment un moment et dit :_

**- Je suis Fred Weasley, le mec le plus farceur de tout Poudlard, et accessoirement le plus beau, le plus modeste...**

**- Et le plus mythomane ?** _Proposa l'autre jumeaux qui s'était désintéressé de sa conversation avec le Préfet-en-Chef, et qui venait s'installer de l'autre côté de moi._

**- Mythomane ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

**- Allons... Fred, c'est moi, toi tu es Georges...**

_Je les regardai, intriguée et amusée. Il rigola en se tournant vers moi._

**- Tu viens de faire la connaissance de Georges Weasley, mon jumeau, qui se prend souvent pour moi. Il est atteint du syndrome du miroir qui le pousse à m'imiter... Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une pâle copie. Et tu es ?**

**- Atteinte d'une schizophrénie aiguë avec délires paranoïaques et psychotiques...**

_Je souris discrètement en essayant de garder l'air le plus neutre possible. Les jumeaux restèrent un instant interdits devant moi, puis le flash d'un appareil photo, objet moldu, les sortit de leurs surprises. Le noir avec les dreadlocks éclata de rire et dit :_

**- Comme ça, j'aurais un souvenir. Ce n'est pas souvent que les jumeaux Weasley restent stupéfait devant la répartie de quelqu'un... Surtout une fille de deux ans de moins qu'eux.**

_Je souris, amusée et quelque peu fière devant ce qui semblait être un compliment. Il fit mine de s'incliner, comme un chevalier servant, et se présenta :_

**- Lee Jordan, pour vous servir, gente dame. Puis-je avoir l'honneur de connaître votre nom ?**

_J'inclinais la tête en signe de salut et mes yeux brillaient encore de fierté mais sans que cela ne se voit trop. Je déclinais à mon tour mon identité, ce que j'avais oublié de faire tout à l'heure à la demande du rouquin - Georges ? Fred ? - :_

**- Oh, oui, bien sûr... Je suis Alyssa Black.**

**- Enchantée, miss Black...**

**- Appelle-moi Alyssa.**

**- D'accord. Appelle-moi Lee.**

**- Et appelle-moi Georges,** _fit le rouquin qui s'était présenté en second comme Fred._

**- Fred ! C'est moi Georges !**

**- Nan, c'est moi !**

**- Nan, c'est moi !**

**- Hum... Ok, j'ai compris... Vous êtes en train de vous faire passer l'un pour l'autre en espérant que les gens se perdent et vous confondent ?**

**- Exactement... Ça marche ?**

**- Nan... Si j'en juge par l'éclat de sincérité qui a brillé dans tes yeux quand tu t'es présenté comme étant Fred tout à l'heure, avant que ton frère ne te coupe, tu ES véritablement Fred. Et toi, c'est Georges.**

_Ils se regardèrent un instant, ébahis, puis ils se reprirent et me sourirent de toutes leurs dents. Ils passèrent un bras autour de mes épaules et Fred dit :_

**- Toi, tu me plais bien, ce n'est pas tous les jours...**

**- ... qu'on croise quelqu'un ayant un bon sens de la répartie et sachant nous reconnaître,** _continua Georges._

**- On t'adopte !** _Firent-ils en chœur._

_Je souris, amusée et contente de m'être fait quelques amis en si peu de temps. Le Préfet-en-Chef se manifesta, me faisant sursauter... J'avais complètement oublié sa présence._

**- Bon, Voici vos emplois du temps. Fred, Georges, Lee... Miss Black...**

_Je pris l'emploi du temps qu'il me tendait. Fred rigola et, ayant senti mon sursaut, il dit :_

**- Percy ! Tu terrorises une pauvre petite première année sans défense...**

**- ... atteinte d'une schizophrénie aiguë avec délires paranoïaques et psychotiques...,** _continua Georges._

**- ... Tu n'as pas honte ?** _Reprit Fred._

_Je leurs souris et je me levais._

**- Bon, bah, merci pour... euh... 'fin, j'dois y aller, j'ai cours de potions dans... pas longtemps... Et il paraît que le professeur Rogue n'est pas très commode avec les Gryffondor...**

**- La chauve-souris est exécrable, alors oui, tu devrais y aller,** _acquiesça Lee._

_Je les saluais et je partis vers les cachots, un sourire idiot aux lèvres... Wouah, trois amis dès le petit dèj'... Et des troisièmes années, en plus... Je marchais sans vraiment faire attention où je mettais les pieds, et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Á environ cinq mètres de la table des Gryffondor, je marchais sur un truc qui traînait et je m'étalais de tout mon long. Je me relevais, l'air serein et pas du tout affectée par ma chute, et je repris mon chemin. J'entendis les rires des jumeaux Weasley et ceux des autres élèves présents dans la Grande Salle. En passant les portes de la Grande Salle, je me retournais et j'exécutais une révérence, acte applaudi par de nombreux élèves encore hilares._

_Je me dépêchais de descendre dans les cachots et je réussis à y arriver juste quand la cloche sonna. Le professeur Rogue me regarda, l'air ennuyé de ne pas pouvoir m'enlever de points, tandis que je lui fis un sourire rayonnant._

**- Excusez-moi professeur, j'attendais mon emploi du temps.**

**- Asseyez-vous et dispensez-moi de votre ton suintant d'ignorance et d'insolence.**

**- Avec plaisir, professeur.**

_Je m'assis en ignorant le regard glacial que Rogue me dédiait. J'avais un sourire particulièrement rayonnant. Après avoir sorti mes affaires, je jetais un coup d'œil à la salle. C'était lugubre. Les murs de pierres étaient recouverts d'une mousse verdâtre et les joints entre les roches taillées maladroitement suintaient d'humidité. Le plafond était ce qui était le plus impressionnant. Il y avait des tâches de sang séché ainsi que des moignons de chaînes._

_Mon regard descendit vers les élèves avec qui nous partagions le cours. Leurs uniformes étaient comme le mien, sauf qu'à la place du rouge et or, c'était du vert et argent. Je remarquais que Ken suivait le cours avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Le Gigolo, lui, me fixait d'un air amusé. J'inclinais la tête en sa direction, et il répondit à mon salut._

_Rogue tourna la tête vers Potter et s'acharna sur lui en lui posant des questions auxquelles on ne pouvait pas répondre, étant donné que c'était notre premier cours. Enfin, quand je dis que "nous ne pouvions pas répondre", je ne parle pas en incluant ma chère Hermione dans le "nous". Á chaque question, elle avait la main levé bien haute, bien droite._

_Á un moment, Potter tenta d'attirer l'attention de Rogue sur la main levée d'Hermione, qui s'était même levée, mais la chauve-souris les engueula à moitié. Ou complètement pour être précise…_

_Après avoir bien humilié Potter, Rogue nous fit préparer une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Pour cela, il nous répartit par groupes de deux. Potter et Weasley junior furent, à leur grand soulagement, ensemble, Hermione fut avec une certaine Gryffin, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan furent ensemble, Neville Londubat eut le droit d'être avec un Serpentard, Crabbe, et moi, je me coltinais Goyle, un autre Serpentard qui ressemblait étonnamment au premier. Ken (Malfoy, au cas où vous auriez oublié) se mit avec le Gigolo (Zabini) et Rogue ne dit rien._

_Avec un soupir de lassitude, j'observais mon coéquipier. Je l'avais déjà vu, mais où ? Je me creusais la tête pendant un moment quand ça me revint._

**- Eurêka !**

_Bien sûr, mon cri de joie ne passa pas inaperçu. Tout le monde me regardait bizarrement. Rogue tourna sa tête de vampire vers moi._

**- Vous n'avez pas à déranger le cours par des bavardages intempestifs, Black, cela vous coûtera un point.**

**- Bien professeur.**

_Je me tournais vers Goyle, le gorille avec lequel j'étais en binôme, et je lui dis de ne pas toucher à la potion. J'ai bien fait car son pote, Crabbe, qui lui ressemble étonnement physiquement et moralement, a fait exploser le chaudron dans lequel il faisait la potion avec Londubat. Bien sûr, la chauve-souris mit cela sur le compte d'une maladresse de Londubat et Potter et Weasley se virent enlever un point._

_Á la fin du cours, je sortis d'un pas léger tandis qu'Hermione m'en voulait d'avoir fait perdre un point aux Gryffondors. Mais bon, ce n'était qu'un point, quoi..._

_Le cours suivant : Histoire de la magie. Le bonus ? Le prof est un fantôme. Je me demande comment ça va être... En tout cas, 'vaut mieux que je ne me mette pas à côté d'Hermione si je ne veux pas de discours moralisateurs..._

_Je m'assis loin d'elle en lui faisant un petit sourire. Potter et Weasley s'assirent juste derrière elle, sans y faire gaffe. Et moi, inattentive comme d'habitude, je ne fis pas attention que, non seulement le cours est en en commun avec les Serpentards encore, mais qu'en plus Ken et le Gigolo s'asseyent à côté de moi. J'observe le prof à la dérobée, installée sur ma chaise comme une fille qui n'en a rien a faire des cours. Tout moi, quoi._

_Oh la vache ! Le prof, il est vraiment... immatériel... et super soporifique. J'ai les yeux qui se ferment tout seul, c'est horrible... Enfin non, c'est reposant. Alors que je m'endormais, la tête dans mes bras, un coup de coude me fit me réveiller. Je levais les yeux vers l'inconscient qui avait osé troubler mon repos, et je fus surprise de voir le Gigolo._

**- Tu dors ?**

**- Nan, plus maintenant.**

**- Cool... On peut parler ?**

**- Hmm... Pourquoi pas... Mais pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Ken ?**

**- Ken ?**

**- Euhmm... Barbie ? Non... Serpent ? Non plus.... Enfin, ton pote le blondinet, là...**

**- Drago ?**

**- Ouais voilà ! C'est ridicule franchement... S'appeler Dragon... C'est d'un ridicule ! Bon, je voulais donc dire : Pourquoi tu ne demande pas à Blondie ?**

_Il sourit, amusé, et désigna son pote d'un signe de tête._

**- Il dort déjà. En plus, je le connais déjà, alors pour lier connaissance, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus pratique...**

**- Mouais... Mais, moi aussi, je dormais...**

**- Mais toi, je ne te connais pas...**

**- Pas con... C'est que t'es intelligent pour un gigolo... Euh... Pour un Serpentard.**

_Il sourit franchement et dit :_

**- Il ne faut pas se fier à l'apparence, chérie...**

**- C'est sûr... Euh...**

_Il me regarda amusé. En même temps je ne lui avais pas donné un surnom flatteur, alors je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de me surnommer aussi... Surtout que c'était plutôt sympa comme surnom..._

**- Non, rien. Au fait, c'est quoi déjà le nom de Blondie ?**

**- Drago.**

**- Ah... C'est vachement con quand même...**

**- Que veux-tu, c'est les mœurs des grandes familles de sang pur.**

**- Mouais... Bah ils ne doivent pas avoir peur du ridicule, alors...**

**- C'est un fait.**

_Il se tut un moment. Je n'écoutais plus le prof depuis un bon moment. Et j'en avais marre qu'il se taise._

**- Bon. Tu voulais parler de quoi ?**

_Un sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres gourmandes._

**- Hum... Pour commencer, j'aimerais savoir à quel âge tu as été adoptée.**

**- J'en sais rien. D'après mes souvenirs, j'ai toujours été chez les Granger. Par moment, dans mes rêves, il y a un visage qui me semble familier qui revient, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu.**

**- Ok. As-tu des frères et sœurs ?**

**- A part Hermione, je n'en ai aucun à ma connaissance.**

**- Tu t'es fait des amis ici ?**

**- Oui, trois. Et toi, as-tu des frères et sœurs ?**

**- Non, je suis fils unique. Qui sont tes amis ?**

**- Deux Weasley, Fred et Georges, et Lee Jordan. Et qui sont tes parents ? Des sangs purs ?**

**- Je ne connais pas mon père. Ma mère fait partie du gratin des Sangs Purs. Une riche héritière mariée et divorcée plusieurs fois. Dis... Ils ne sont pas en troisième année, tes potes ?**

**- Ah ok. Bin si, pourquoi ?**

**- Comme ça.**

_Le silence retomba. Une voix ensommeillée le brisa._

**- Le cours est fini, Blaise ?**

**- Non, rendors-toi.**

**- Alors arrête de jacasser comme une pie, j'ai besoin de calme.**

_Je souris, moqueuse._

**- Blondie a besoin de calme ? Oh, bah, on va se taire, c'est certain...**

_Il redressa la tête et me fixa d'un air surpris, puis mécontent. Je lui souris, satisfaite. Peut-être allait-il enfin répondre à mes provocations... C'est vrai quoi, c'est mortel l'ambiance qu'il y a dans ce foutu château... Avec horreur, je le vis serrer les dents et reposer sa tête entre ses bras. Et merde ! Pas foutu de répondre à une provocation... Même la Pansy Parkinson (la brune dans le train) était plus amusante._

_La sonnerie interrompit mon désespoir et je me levais d'un bond, sortant en première de cette classe à l'atmosphère trop calme._

_Et toute la journée qui passa, je m'employais à essayer de mettre de l'ambiance, mais ça marchait moyennement. Bon, il y avait bien Potter et Weasley n°4 (Et oui, le préfet était le Weasley n°1, Fred était le n°2 et Georges le n°3) qui riaient mais c'était vraiment trop chiant._

_Le soir venu, je m'installais en compagnie d'Hermione au bout de la table là où il ne restait que sept ou huit places et je commençais à me servir des cuisses de poulet avec des pâtes et un bon verre de jus de citrouille. Je demandais à Hermione comment elle avait trouvé cette journée de cours, quand Potter et Weasley n°4 arrivèrent et s'installèrent à côté de nous._

**- Exaltante !** _Me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_Je la regardais de travers, me demandant ce qu'elle avait pu trouver d'exaltant à ces cours mortellement ennuyeux._

**- Mouais... Bon, et sinon les garçons, comment s'est passé cette journée ?**

_Ils me regardèrent un moment, souriant, puis répondirent :_

**- Chiante à souhait !**

_Avec un grand sourire, je leur dis :_

**- Ah ! On sera potes j'vous dis, et en plus t'as autant d'appétit que moi, Weasley n°4 !**

_Il rigola et je commençais à manger mon poulet quand deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules. Je sentis que deux personnes s'installèrent de chaque côté de moi, poussant Hermione qui exprima son mécontentement d'un reniflement désapprobateur. Je souris en entendant la voix de Weasley n°2 et 3. Et je souris à Lee qui s'installait en face._

**- Alors, ma chère Alyssa... Pas trop dur, ce cours de potions avec la chauve-souris ?**

**- Non, ça va... Il est quand même vachement coincé... On dirait qu'il a un manche à balai dans le cul...**

**- Très bonne description. 'Faudra vérifier cette théorie.**

**- Ouais... Bon appétit à vous !**

_Je me remis à manger ma cuisse de poulet, tandis que les autres entamaient à leur tour leur repas._

_En remontant à la salle commune, on ne croisa aucun fantôme... Jusqu'au moment où je sentis un drôle de liquide gluant couler de mes cheveux dans mon dos. Figée, je me retournais et je croisais le regard de Peeves qui s'amusait à vider un pot de miel sur ma tête. Je soupirais bruyamment, et les jumeaux ainsi que Lee se retournèrent. Potter, Weasley n°4 et Hermione, eux, nous avaient largement devancés. Fred éclata d'un rire tonitruant pendant que j'expliquais à Peeves :_

**- Tu sais, Peeves... Le miel, c'est utile contre les allergies, mais pour les cheveux, c'est les œufs qui sont mieux... Penses-y, la prochaine fois... Et teste ça sur Rusard, il en a bien besoin... Rogue aussi, d'ailleurs... Compris ?**

_Lee posa sa main sur mon épaule et susurra, faussement charmeur, pendant que Peeves me regardait, ahuri :_

**- Et bien... Avons-nous là une dresseuse d'esprit frappeur ?**

**- Et bien... Je n'avais pas vraiment envisagé cette carrière-là mais.... C'est intéressant... Tu crois que je pourrais me faire pas mal de Gallions ?**

**- J'n'en doute pas... Surtout si les esprits frappeurs sont aussi usants que notre cher Peeves... Enfin... Usants, de l'avis de Rusard.**

**- Mouais... Á méditer...**

_On rejoignit les jumeaux qui essuyaient des larmes de rire et on laissa Peeves réfléchir à ce que je venais de lui suggérer._

_La salle commune est vachement mieux que je ne le pensais. C'est vrai qu'hier, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de regarder. Mais c'est original. Et chaleureux. Il y a, en façade, des fenêtres donnant sur le parc, le lac et la Forêt Interdite. Ensuite, en face, il y a le trou qui permet d'entrer et de sortir. Les murs sont tapissés de tentures rougeoyantes tandis que d'un côté, il y a les escaliers menant aux dortoirs et que de l'autre, il y a la cheminée où flambe un grand feu. Autour du feu, il y a une dizaine de fauteuils et poufs répartis de manière… désorganisée. C'était très accueillant._

_Potter, Weasley n°4 et Hermione étaient assis dans un espèce de sofa. Ils discutaient. De quoi　? Je n'en sais rien. Mais ils avaient l'air de se disputer. Enfin, Potter et Weasley n°4 se disputaient contre Hermione. Plus particulièrement Weasley n°4 et Hermione._

_Lee et les jumeaux m'entraînèrent vers les dortoirs. Fred me chuchota à l'oreille qu'ils avaient une chose à me montrer. Je les suivis donc dans leur dortoir. Quel fouillis　! Ils étaient que trois car leurs derniers colocataires ne supportaient pas leurs blagues, m'expliqua Lee. Et personne ne voulait rester avec eux, de peur d'être les cobayes de leurs expériences. Je souris, amusée à l'idée des personnes servant de cobayes._

**- Alors, vous vouliez me montrer quoi　?**

_Fred avait un air mystérieux et me fit asseoir sur un lit vide._

**- Vois-tu, chère Alyssa, nous aurions besoin d'un acolyte tel que toi, qui soit capable de se lier d'amitié avec un Serpentard. Ronichou nous a parlé de ce métis, là… Apparemment, il ne serait pas franchement méchant et, s'il était de notre côté, on pourrait faire des blagues phénoménales aux Serpentards. Tu marches　?**

_Je réfléchis quelques instants avant qu'un grand sourire ne se développe sur mes lèvres._

**- Avec plaisir, très cher Weasley n°2.**

_Georges s'avança vers moi, l'air grave, puis il dit　:_

**- Appelle-nous, Dieux.**

_Morte de rire, j'approuve._

**- Très bien, Ô Dieu Georges…**

_Lee me donna une tape amicale dans le dos puis je me levai._

**- Bon, et bien, bonne nuit, les gars…**

**- Bonne nuit　! **_firent-ils en cœur._

_Je descendis de leur dortoir et montai dans le mien. Hermione m'attendait. Elle me souhaita bonne nuit et on se coucha._

* * *

En espérant que ça vous ait plus... =D

BizZz' =D

* * *


End file.
